


Not Here

by angelwiththebluebox



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FebuWhump2021, M/M, Nobody is Dead, but sam doesnt know that, well gabe isn't, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwiththebluebox/pseuds/angelwiththebluebox
Summary: Gabriel isn't dead, but Sam thinks that he's a hallucination.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140539
Kudos: 25





	Not Here

Gabriel finally got out. He’s free, and he has some business to take care of. 

Mainly seeing Sam.

It was a slow process, especially since his grace was so low. 

He stole a car, and used the small remnants of his grace to guide him to their ‘bunker’. 

***

The perimeter alarm that Charlie set was going off, and Dean and Cas were out on a hunt, leaving Sam to figure out who was on their property. 

Sam raises his gun and opens the door. 

The gun falls from his hands and he slams the door shut. 

“Not real, not real, not real.” Sam says under his breath. 

“Sam?” Gabriel calls. 

_ But he’s not real. He’s dead. That’s not Gabriel, it’s a shifter, or a demon, or a hallucination, or anything, but Gabe is gone. He’s gone.  _

“Sam?” Gabe asks again, his voice softer. 

“You aren’t real. You aren’t Gabriel.” Sam responds firmly. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You aren’t  _ my  _ Gabriel.” Sam responds, feeling tears prick at his eyes. 

“Please, Sam, it’s me! I’m here.”

“No, you aren’t. You’re dead. You’re gone. You  _ left _ . My Gabriel would never leave if he wasn’t forced too.” Sam sinks to the floor, emotions spilling over the top. 

Sam lets out a sob and buries his face in his hands. 

He doesn’t notice Gabe using his grace to get into the bunker. 

Gabriel kneels down next to Sam. 

“I’m here, Sam. Please believe me. I’m here.” Gabriel reaches out and gently places a hand on Sam’s cheek. 

Sam subconsciously flips his hand around to take Gabe’s hand. 

“I’m here, Sam.” Gabriel whispers. 

Sam looks up, tears streaking down his face. 

“You’re here.” 

Gabriel nods. 

A smile breaks across Sam’s face and he launches himself forward, wrapping Gabriel in a hug. 

“You’re alive!” Sam cries. 

“I missed you.” Gabriel murmurs. 

“I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> there's no specific time frame bc i cannot remember anything specific about gabe's permanent death *shrugs* its fine, it works
> 
> please leave kudos and comments and go check out my other works!!!
> 
> xx


End file.
